Prohibido enamorarse
by Kikinu
Summary: ¿Sabes…? Creo que he roto nuestra regla.


**Resumen**: "¿Sabes…? Creo que he roto nuestra regla."

**Prohibido enamorarse**

Cuando comenzaron con eso, acordaron una sola regla…

— Queda… ah… terminantemente prohibido… _sisisiPercysi_… enamorarse…

Enamorarse solo complicaría las cosas. Por eso ponían todo su empeño en, las contadas veces que sentían un atisbo de sentimiento más allá de la amistad…

— Ngh… _ohmierdaNico_…

… bueno, acostarse.

Al principio fue bastante sencillo, cuando Nico aún iba y venía del Hades a Nueva York, y Percy estaba más concentrado en sus estudios que otra cosa. Sexo cada tanto, sin sentimientos ni compromisos. Todo marchaba de maravilla.

El problema comenzó cuando Nico se instaló definitivamente en el departamento de Percy.

Si bien, en realidad, al principio las cosas seguían teniendo la misma cantidad de sentimientos (es decir, nada.) pero con más frecuencia (todos los días, al menos dos veces.), pronto todo comenzó a cambiar.

Es decir, mientras las visitas de Nico eran esporádicas, lo único que hacían era acostarse y, al finalizar, el hijo de Hades solía irse. Al vivir juntos, Percy comenzó a notar otras cosas. Como lo increíblemente pacífico que se veía Nico al dormir, o lo adorable (¿adorable? ¿Nico Di Angelo? Definitivamente tantos golpes en la cabeza lo estaban comenzando a dañar.) que se veía el muchacha desayunar adormilado, o los increíblemente hermosos que eran sus ojos oscuros…

— Estoy jodido.

Rachel miraba entre divertida y comprensiva a su amigo. Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Nueva York, en la sección de Mitología Griega. Percy se golpeaba consecutivas veces la cabeza contra la mesa en la cual se _suponía_ que estudiaban, y Rachel se debatía entre filmarlo y mandárselo luego por e-mail a Annabeth o consolar a su amigo.

Finalmente ganó la última opción.

— Percy, primero, deja de golpearte la cabeza. Vas a acabar con las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

El muchacho levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada verde de la Oráculo.

— ¿Qué?

— Escucha, no es tan grave como lo pintas.

— Luchar contra Kronos _no_ _es tan grave como lo pintan_. Esto _si_ es grave.

Rachel bufó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Después las dramáticas somos las mujeres. ¿No pensaste que, tal vez, a Nico le pasa lo mismo?

— Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de Nico. Nuestro _Nico_.

Rachel elevó la vista al cielo, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos como para rezar.

— Apollo, dame paciencia. Escúchame, Percy, precisamente porque hablamos de nuestro Nico, es que te digo eso.

— No te entiendo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Percy frunció el ceño, mientras su amiga reía levemente. — Mira, Nico se mudó del Hades, donde se sentía muy cómodo, para vivir contigo, ¿verdad?

— Si. ¡Pero eso fue porque decidió estudiar!

— Si, sesos de alga, a eso suele llamársele _excusa_. Imagino que alguna vez habrás inventado una, ¿no? Además, ¿hace cuánto que se acuestan?

— Y… casi dos años.

— Bien. Y, en estos dos años, ¿cuántas veces se acostó Nico con otra persona?

El hijo de Poseidón abrió la boca para contestar, mas enseguida la volvió a cerrar. Entonces, el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar. Percy lo miró pálido, la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

— No te preocupes, voy a atenderlo afuera. Pero piensa en lo que te dije mientras no estoy.

Entonces la muchacha salió de la biblioteca, dejando al mestizo sumido en una laguna de pensamientos.

Cuando Percy entró en el departamento, el lugar estaba en penumbras y Nico se encontraba tirado en el piso, solo con una camisa negra y los auriculares de su i-pod puestos. La música estaba tan alta, que hasta Percy la escuchaba.

Sin poder contener una sonrisa, el mayor se acercó lentamente, hasta llegar junto al chico. Entonces se posicionó sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Nico abrió los ojos, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

— ¿Quieres descargar un poco de tensión? — preguntó el hijo de Hades, con una sonrisa insinuante en los labios. Percy comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— Si… un poco, pero, antes… — dejando un camino de besos, el mayor acercó sus labios a la oreja del muchacho, el cual se estremeció ligeramente — … necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó Nico, levantando la camisa de su primo, mientras que con su rodilla acariciaba la entrepierna del mismo. — Podríamos hablarlo después…

Y Percy no puede negarse.

Recostado en la cama de Percy, ambos mestizos retozaban, compartiendo una cerveza.

— Si Annabeth supiera que te estoy dejando beber, me cuelga del mástil del Campamento. — Nico deja escapar una carcajada.

— El problema es que Annabeth aún piensa que tengo diez años, en vez de dieciocho.

Se quedaron en silencio, la cabeza del menor descansando sobre el hombro del mayor. Cuando Percy finalmente tomó el valor para hablar, Nico se le adelantó.

— ¿Sabes…? Creo que he roto nuestra regla.

Las palabras, apenas susurradas, quedaron flotando en el aire.

— ¿Percy…?

— ¿Sabes…? Creo que no importa.

Y cuando el de ojos verdes se inclinó para besarlo, Nico supo que la charla que había tenido por teléfono un rato antes con Rachel, había sido bastante fructífera.

FIN


End file.
